happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happylands
YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT! You can submit to everything, except for the pre order bonus. Go to the blog for more. Check here! } Happylands 'is a fan game that is similar to Borderlands and Borderlands 2. It is rated "M" for Mature and 16+ for PEGI. It is rated M for Mature for it's Violence, Language, Use of Drugs, Use of Alcohol, Blood and Gore and Partial Nudity. If the game is bought after the release it is $58.90 and for the pre -- order it is $73.96. } If pre -- ordered, you can get a Punk t -- shirt and you can get some additional storyline content which is shown down below. You can get whatever is also below as well. It costs $61.89 } This is game is a first person shooter game similar to Borderlands 1 and 2. The health bar is shown at the middle bottom. If the health bar is completely damaged, another bar appears, meaning you are incapitated and you crouch in one spot. The bar will have a message saying "fight for your life!" but if the bar runs out, the player dies. The player can overcome incapitation by killing any enemy around it. After overcoming, a message appears saying "close call!" meaning you overcame it, like a "second wind!" in Borderlands 1 and 2. Under the health bar is a power bar that provides certain advantages to the player at times when 5 close calls are performed in a row without dying (if the bar is full). Look below to see the player advantages at the "Playable Character" section. This lasts for 1 minute. Each Character has their own Class Mods and clothing design. (with customizable Helmets, Torso and Color). All of the characters gain levels by killing opponents. They also get cash by killing enemies and bosses. The maximum weapons you can hold are only 2. Any other picked up go directly to the inventory. As said above, all PC's have class mods. If the player purchases one and equip it, that means it provides advantages to the player (like Borderlands class mods). Like in Borderlands 1 and 2, there are weapon elements (excluding slag). This includes the following: *'Fire *'Static' *'Caustic' *'Explosive' Also like in Borderlands 1 and 2, there are weapon rarity (excluding Pearlescent). This includes the following: *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Unique' *'Legendary' There are different types of weapons. This includes: * Assault Rifles * Machine Guns * SMGs * Pistols * Sniper rifles * Rocket Launchers * Shotguns Controls * X - Swap Grenades (hold for inventory) * A - Jump * B - Melee * Y - Swap Weapon * RT - Shoot weapon * LT - Grenade (hold in the inventory to discard things) * RB - Hold to Reload (tap once to unleash lasers; only for Torent and Torence) * LB - Hold to pick up objects (just tap once in the inventory to use weapon or equipment) * Right thumb stick - Move (with D - Pad also) * Left thumb stick - Hold to zoom with scope (tap once to unleash photons; only for Torent and Torence) } Here are the list of weapons including guns and melee. Each also include the elements it could be in and the type of weapon. Firearms List of Firearms here. (Most of these are made up weapons.) Assault Rifles *The Noob (common) ** Caustic Noob (caustic) ** Fiery Noob (fire) *Tiguan (uncommon) **Caustic Tiguan (caustic) **Fiery Tiguan (fire) **Shocking Tiguan (static) *Pointer (rare) **Flaming Pointer (fire) **Pointer of Corrosion (caustic) *Wraith (unique) **Wraith of Flames (fire) **Corrosive Wraith (caustic) *Maw of The Dire Wolf (legendary) **Caustic Maw (caustic) **Fiery Maw (fire) **Static Maw (static) **Exploding Maw (explosive) Sub Machine Guns *Nuisance (common) **Caustic Nuisance (caustic) **Fiery Nuisance (fire) *Super Bad Nuisance (uncommon) **Fiery Annoyance (fire) **Caustic Annoyance (caustic) *Jawbone (rare) **Jawbone of Fire (fire) **Shocking Jawbone (static) *Revenant (unique) **Flaming Ghost (fire) **Caustic Ghost (caustic) **Explosive Ghost (explosive) *The Hand of Pakk **Hand of Lightning (static) **Hand of Wildfires (fire) **Hand of Corrosion (caustic) **Hand of Explosion (explosive) Machine Guns *Light Minigun (common) ** Light Fiery Gun (fire) ** Light Caustic Gun (caustic) *Super Bad Dog (uncommon) **Super Corrosive Dog (caustic) **Super Explosive Dog (explosive) *Frenzy (rare) **Fiery Frenzy (fire) **Shocking Frenzy (static) **Exploding Frenzy (explosive) *Aries (unique) **Dashin' Aries (fire) **Corrosive Aries (caustic) **Shocking Aries (static) *Friggin' Large Firearm **Friggin' Roaster (fire) **Friggin' Large Thingy of Corrosion (caustic) **Friggin' Big Exploding Machine Thingy (explosive) **Friggin' Big Firearm of Friggin' Wires (static) Shotguns *The Big Noobie (common) **Fiery Noobie (fire) **Noobie-Caustic (caustic) *The Big Fatty (uncommon) **Caustic Fats (caustic) **Burnin' Fats (fire) *Sawbar (rare) **Caustic Sawbar (caustic) **Sawbar of Shock (static) **Explosive Sawbar (explosive) *Butcher (unique) **Fiery Butcher (fire) **Butcher o'Shock (static) **Caustic Butcher (caustic) *Raw Gore (legendary) **Rotten Burnin' Gore (fire) **Filthy Rotting Gore (caustic) **Exploding Gore (explosive) Pistols *Glock (common) **Fiery Glock (fire) *Suckin' Old Magnum (uncommon) **Fiery Old Magnum (fire) **Caustic Old Thingy (caustic) *Sly Cat (rare) **Burnin' Sly Cat (fire) **Corrosive Kitty (caustic) **Electric Feline (static) *Puncher (unique) **Fiery Puncher (fire) **Caustic Punch (caustic) **Electric Punch (static) *Tooth of The Dire Wolf (legendary) **Burning Tooth (fire) **Decaying Tooth (caustic) **Electric Tooth (static) **Exploding Tooth (explosive) Sniper rifles *Suckin' Old Crosshairs (common) **Crosshairs of Fire (fire) **Caustic Crosshairs (caustic) *Impact (uncommon) **Fiery Impact (fire) **Corrosive Impact (caustic) *Sly Tiger (rare) **Wild Feline (fire) **Shocking Big Cat (static) **Corrosive Wild Cat (caustic) *Long Shot (unique) **Fiery Long Shot (fire) **Corrosive Long Shot (caustic) **Static Long Shot (static) *Arm of Ruutu (legendary) **Burnin' Arm (fire) **Corrosive Arm (caustic) **Shocking Arm (static) **Exploding Arm (explosive) Rocket Launchers *Big Dog (common) **Explosive Big Dog (explosive) *Creamy (uncommon) **Creaming Explosive (explosive) **Creaming Corrosive (caustic) *The Hive (rare) **Exploding Hive (explosive) **Caustic Hive (caustic) *Plucked Chicken (unique) **Finger Lickin' Good (explosive) **Finger Lickin' Bad (caustic) *Hand of Ruutu (legendary) **Destructive Hand of Ruutu (explosive) **Corrosive Hand of Ruutu (caustic) Melee Here are all melee weapons. Hammers *Dwarf Hammer (common) *Lounger (uncommon) *Big Death (rare) *Ransacking B**ch (unique) *Hulking Mass of Destruction (legendary) Blades *Regular Kukri (common) *Rusted B**ch (uncommon) *Plasma Blade (rare) *Beam Sabre (unique) *Ruutu's Force (legendary) } Here are all the Playable Character (PC's) and Non Playables (NPC's) Playable Characters Raymond: ??? (Must be put by the owner) Raymond's Power Bar Advantages: ??? (Must be put by owner) Raymond's Head Design: *His star symbol (default) *Broken star symbol level 10 Raymond's Torso Design: ??? ---- Cloudy: ??? (Must be put by owner) Cloudy's Power Bar Advantages: ??? (Must be put by owner) Cloudy's Head Design: ??? Cloudy's Torso Design: ??? ---- Gothy: A gothic loner who used to be hated be people. However, she was badly hurt by Pakk and his gang, feeling revenge, Gothy decides to take things the hard way. Gothy's Power Bar Advantages: * Very fast (fastest character in game) * 40% resistance to melee weapons * Special ability: Can temporarily cloak. Cannot attack while cloaked. Gothy's Head Design: * Typical Gothic hair style (Default) * Skull Helmet (Lvl. 10) Gothy's Torso Design: *Gothic T-Shirt (Default) *Skull Vest (Lvl. 10) ---- Webb: ??? (must be put by owner) Webb's Power Bar Advantages: ??? (must be put by owner) Webb's Head Design: Unmasked/Glasses Spidey Mask Cyber helmet Webb's Torso Design: Normal clothes Spidey suit Cyber Suit ---- Torent An antiviral program/arctic fox that seeks death on Pakk for nearly killing her sister Torence. He is able to jump very high and regenerate 5% of health every second. Torent's Power Bar Advantages: * 20% of health regenerates every 3 seconds * 70% of melee damage is powerful * Can create photons * He can burst lasers Torent's Class Mods: * Killer Fox (for $45 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Antivirus (for $69 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Antivirus (for $80 from Raven) ** Poison resist, Fire resist * Intimidating Antivirus (for $150 from Raven) ** Electricity resist, Increased Melee power * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Punk's Head Clothing Designs: * 8UNK3R's Visor (default) * Welder (lvl.10) * Loader (lvl.29) * Cybernic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Punk's Torso Clothing Designs: * 8UNK3R's Armor (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernic (lvl.39) ---- Torence (D1V1N3) (Unlockable): An antiviral program/arctic fox who wants to kill Pakk for nearly killing her. She can jump very high like Torent and regenerate health 10% every second. Torence's Power Bar Advantages: * She can create photons * She can burst lasers * Melee power is 70% more powerful * Can turn invisible Torence's Class Mods * Killer Fox (for $45 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Antivirus (for $69 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Antivirus (for $80 from Raven) ** Poison resist, Fire resist * Intimidating Antivirus (for $150 from Raven) ** Electricity resist, Increased Melee power * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Torence's Head Clothing Designs: * D1V1N3's Head Dress (default) * Welder (lvl.17) * Red Visor Head Dress (lvl.21) * Cybernetic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Torence's Torso Clothing Designs: * D1V1N3's Armor (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernetic (lvl.39) ---- Punk (Pre - Order Bonus): A gangster who seeks torment on Pakk. He is able to duel wield any weapon (including melee weapons) Punk's Power Bar Advantages (or known as Blood Lust) * 50% of firearm damage is powerful * 80% of health is regenerated every 10 seconds Punk's Class Mods: * Cool Punkie (for $20 from Raven) ** Fire resist * Super Bad Punkie (for $50 from Raven) ** Bullet resist, Melee resist * Deadly Punkie (for $67 from Raven) ** Increased Melee damage * Incredible Bandit (for $100 from Raven) ** Increased Bullet damage, poison resist * Slayer of Ruutu (rare drop from Ruutu) ** Fire immunity, poison immunity, melee immunity Punk's Head Clothing Designs: * Punkie (default) * Welder (lvl.10) * Maniac (lvl.18) * Cybernic (lvl.30) * Pakk's mask (simply kill Pakk) Punk's Torso Clothing Designs: * Punkie (default) * Welder (lvl.11) * Dire Hide (kill The Dire Wolf) * Cybernetic (lvl.39) ---- Clothing Color: The clothing color is for all classes. * Brown (default) * Pink (lvl.16) * Green (lvl.21) * Black (lvl.29) * Red (lvl.31) * Yellow (lvl.35) * Orange (lvl.40) * Purple (lvl.43) * Burgundy (lvl.45) Non Playables Here are all the NPC's Robo Star and Robo John These two are the only NPCs so far who do not sell stuff. They are usually seen walking around and say things. The player can interact with them. Ancolyp: Ancolyp usually gives you Common and Uncommon weapons at The Slums. Ancolyp's Quotes: * The craziness shrug off bullets! (Opening) * Hello there. Welcome! (coming towards him) * What'd you want? (looking for a weapon from his shack) * That's pretty cheap. (looking at a Common weapon in the shack) * Lookin' good. Buy that. (looking at an Uncommon weapon) * Take care, idiot. (leaving) Raven He gives you Common and Uncommon electric weapons. He also gives you Class Mods at The Slums. Raven's Quotes: * Let thunder take you! (Opening) * Welcome my child. (coming towards him) * Choose wisely... (looking for a weapon) * Choose one that benefits you... (looking for a class mod) * Aah... Good choice... (looking at a Common weapon) * A potent weapon you seek? (looking at an Uncommon weapon) * Goodbye... (leaving) Shelly She runs The Beaver Tail and Shell bar and sells Common and Uncommon weapons. She will also give you Missions. Shelly's Quotes: *Hey, there. (Opening) *Welcome to The Beaver Tail and Shell! (coming towards her) *Take a look and take your time. (looking for a weapon) *Nice choice! (looking at a Common Weapon) *O-oh..... wow! (looking at an Uncommon Weapon) *Bye, sweetie! (leaving) } Pakk, who owns the L.F.M, was able to take control by being able to assassinate the Happy Tree Town president. He was able to enforce the government to obey him. He defeated the Happy Tree Town military fleet by using his bodyguards Torent and Torence by controlling their minds. Once all the soldiers were killed, they were reanimated and turned into evil cyborgs (called Loaders, a reference to Borderlands) and Pakk took control of all of them. Now Pakk takes control of all the streets. The Slums are the only safe havens but however, later on Pakk found it and targeted it. Locations Here are all the locations encountered throughout missions, etc. Cold Cuts A frosty pathway heading to The Slums. It is filled with wildlife such as wolves, some polar bears and the most potentially deadly animal there, The Dire Wolf. The Slums The current hideout to the ones who are trying to avoid Pakk. Mecha, their protector has now went on rampage, saying that Pakk found it... Lair of Rae-Kahn Pakk sent an assassin to assassinate those in The Slums ever since he started to find it. This is his lair where he develops his own plots. Oil Rig Owned by Krom, a bandit lord of the H.T.T.B.C. He has not left his hideout ever since the beginning of Pakk's reign of terror. Whoever decides to bypass his hideout will feel pain by his crewmen. Krom usually targets "preppers" or the ones who have prepared for Pakk's advancing through settlements. For this reason he does this is because he strives for more weapons and food. Radioactive The main Happy Tree Town has been demolished. The city is now nothing but glass, debris and crumbling remains. Radioactivity still haunts the dead town. This is the actual pathway to Pakk's lair. Mount Hellway This volcano is potentially dangerous due to waterfalls of molten rock. Bridges were built around the lava by Geary, a psychopath who lives by himself in a small hut built by himself on top of Mount Hellway. The name given to this location is a reference to Mount Hellsfont from Borderlands 2. The L.F.M The company building itself and the building of terror. Pakk's reanimated fleet lurk the halls. Great secuirity is set up around the building. Lair of Pakk The secret lair of Pakk is loaded with plots and world domination plans. Pakk's lair is tainted with evil... Missions Here are all the missions throughout the storyline. Dire Situation * Go to Cold Cuts. * Kill the Dire Wolf. Safe Havens * Head to The Slums. * Visit Ancolyp at The Slums. * Visit Raven at The Slums. Stealthy Ninja * Head to the Lair of Rae-Kahn. * Kill Rae-Kahn. Dragon's Den * Suppress the H.T.T.B.C ambush. * Kill Krom at his hideout. Mecha Madness * Head back to The Slums. * Stop Mecha. Mecha Madnes 2 * Stop the Super Bad Loader. Dancing with The Devil * Bypass Mount Hellway. * Bypass The L.F.M. * Head to Pakk's Lair * Kill Pakk once and for all. } Each boss has it's own weapon drops and Class Mods. They all have money drops as well. (Remember that each boss can have an opening which is similar Borderlands 1 and 2. To make it more familiar, this is supposed to be like the pop ups used in season 44 to 45 and season 6.) Main Bosses These are the main bosses encountered throughout main missions. The Dire Wolf The 1st boss of the game. You can get a torso design called Dire Hide for Punk. You can receive common weapons from him. Quotes *This is gonna hurt! (Opening) *DIE LITTLE ONE! *I WILL CRUSH YOUR HEAD! *TAKE THIS! (while hurling a rock) *No... more... meat for a while... (While dying) Rae-Kahn The 2nd boss. If defeated, he will respawn as Kahn the Invincible. You can receive common and uncommon weapons from him. He might drop a Welder head design. He was sent by Pakk to assassinate the people at The Slums. Quotes *This will be painful! (Opening) *You must be silenced! *Die you fool! *You must feel PAIN! (while throwing ninja stars) *I... am... immortal. (while dying) Krom The 3rd boss. It is possible to get the maniac head design from him. He drops uncommon weapons and could drop the Cool Punkie class mod for Punk. Krom was hiding in his hideout ever since the beginning of Pakk's control, even though Pakk is part of the H.T.T.B.C. Quotes * Good leadership, pretty dumb (Opening) * I'LL KILL YOU! * Die now! * Go boom now! (while throwing a grenade) * Ow... that hurt alot. Thanks to you, jacka**. (while dying) 20's Robo Star The 4th boss. He is encountered just before the player gets to the Slums after Krom's death.Originally under another master's control, until Pakk messed his circuits so he works for him now. He drops some uncommon weapons, but also drops his tommy gun as a weapon. Arguably, the best SMG in the game. He also might drop his fedora which can be worn by anyone. Quotes * Long live master Pakk! (Opening) * Stay down! * Ya little sh*t! * Time to die! (While rapidly firing his tommy gun) * S**t!! (When reloading) * *If you die against him* (cut scene shows) Long....live.....Master Pakk (beats down the player's chracter with a crowbar* * Gah... self destruction sequence activate.... (while dying) Mecha The 5th boss. Found in The Slums after defeating Krom. He will respawn as Mecha the Invincible after killing him. He can drop uncommon weapons. He was actually the one defending The Slums, but then Pakk took over him. Quotes * The biting terror of The Slums... (Opening) * Targeting entity. * Terminating entity. * Must exterminate. * Must follow Pakk's order. * Ki-- Kill-- Extermi-- mi-- minate-- shu-- shu-- shut down... (while dying) Super Bad Loader The 6th boss. He also appears in The Slums since he was also sent by Pakk to assault The Slums. You can receive electric uncommon or rare weapons from him and possibly the Cybernic head design for Punk, Torent and Torence Quotes * Executing mercy file.exe (opening) * Exterminating enemy. * Executing enemy. * Utilizing explosive. (throwing a grenade) * Imp- oss-- ssi-- ble... (while dying) 20's Robo John The 7th boss. He is encountered guarding Pakk's lair and must be defeated to progress. Has similar attack patterns like 20's RS, only double the strength and wields a chaingun. Drops rare items and weapons, and also drops his chaingun as a usable weapon. Quotes * I seeee you! (Opening) * Can't outsmart bullets! (While firing) * Hide and seeeek. Hide and seeeeeek (While looking for the player) * Get back here and fight like a brave person! *(If you die against him. A cut scene shows) Time to end you forever.. *aims Chaingun and kills the downed player before the screen fades to black* * Time to self destruct..... (while dying) Pakk The 8th boss. He drops rare, unique and legendary weapons. He drops his own mask which is suitable to almost all classes to wear called Pakk's Mask. He can turn invisible, dual wield guns and release photons and lasers since he found a crystal that enhances his attacks before he took over the Happy Tree Town government. He cannot respawn, unfortunately. Quotes * Do me a favor. Die. (Opening) * You can't see me jacka**! * Enough with your s**t! * Over here idiot! (attacking while invisible) * DIE DIE DIE! (releasing a photon) * DIE NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER! (releasing lasers) * (cut scene shows up) No... no... I can't die like this... no... you maniac... no... if I die, there's NOTHING AT THE TOWN TO BE RULED OVER!... now. Now tell... my son and daughter... I hate them... *dies* (fades to black then after fades from black). Cybernetic Pakk Cybernetic Pakk is the ninth boss. He is Pakk reanimated by Ruutu and can respawn as Pakk the Robotic Invincible. Ruutu wanted to reanimate him for his own purpose of taking over Happy Tree Town himself. He can drop unique and legendary weapons and can drop the Cybernetic head design. Quotes *IT'S NOT OVER YET! (Opening) *C'mere jacka**! *I know you want it! *I'm here jacka**! (while invisible) *I'll kill you jacka**! (releasing a photon) *Bye you little S**T! (releasing lasers) *Beautiful... beautiful... I see a nice light... beautiful... very-- no wait... that's just the sun... s**t... (while dying) Ruutu Ruutu is the last boss. He sent his reanimated fleet to attack the ones in The Slums and the surviving ones. He also took over the government in replacement of Pakk. He is encountered near Mount Hellway. Quotes: * HAHA MEEEEEAAAT!!! (Opening) * I will conquer the world! * DIE DIE DIE! * You suck. (reference from The Challenge Arena) * DIE YOU LITTLE ONE! * (Cutscene shows) Never give up... never surrender... i'll kill... you one day... *dies* ---- Optional Bosses Here are all optional bosses. Knuckle Drag Knuckle Drag is a wolf encountered after defeating The Dire Wolf. He can only drop common weapons. Quotes * Die! * MEEEEEAATTT! * NO MORE! (critically hit) * SMASH! KILL! SMASH! (while hurling rocks) * NO! NOOOOO! (getting shot multiple times) * Mercy... (while dying) H4RD-E H4RD-E is a loader encountered near the Lair of Rae-Kahn. His name is a reference to Wall-E. H4RD means hard in Leetspeak. He has another name called "Hardy". He only drops common fire weapons. Quotes * Targeting entity. * You will die from my lasers. (while firing lasers) * Utilizing lasers. (also while firing lasers) * IMMMA FIRIN' MA' LASER!!! (rarely while using laser) * Technical difficulties-- dy-- dy-- ing-- soo- soon... (while dying) Geary Geary is a psycho wolf puppy that built a hut on Mount Hellway. He is rather a very special enemy than a boss since he can actually drop rare, unique and legendary weapons including all torso and head designs and class mods for every class if killed. His name is a reference to Geary from Borderlands 2. Quotes * Do da dee! * HELLO GUY! * GO AWAYSS! YOU BIG GUY! * NO NO NO! GO AWAYSS! (critically hit) * YOU CRAZY GUY PERSON! (while dying) } Enemies that appear throughout the game are here. Enemies *Wolves **Wolf Pup: Regualar wolves occuring commonly. Weak damage. **Wolf Brat: Slightly stronger than the Wolf Pup, but still frail and weak. **Adult Wolf: The wolf that are usually seen with a pack of pups. Normal damage. **Alpha Canine (rare occasions): A powerful wolf that attacks with great force. It is usually seen with The Dire Wolf. Gruesome damage. **Ultra Alpha (rare occasions): It's deadly tactics proves to be fatal. Slightly powerful than the Alpha Canine. Along with the Alpha Canine, this also is seen with The Dire Wolf. Very fatal damage. *Polar Bears **Polar Cub: The common bear seen around. Fairly normal damage. **Polar Bear: The adult polar bear usually accompanying Polar Cubs. Normal damage. **Alpha Bear (rare occassions): Very potent bears with large claws as potent combat weaponry. Very gruesome to fatal damage. *Loaders **GUN Loader: The common loader seen around the L.F.M. Normal damage. **EXP Loader: Much like a Creeper from Minecraft, these loaders explode when coming in contact with the enemy. Very high damage. **PWR Loader: A loader that utilizes propellers on each of their arms for combat on an opponent. It has fairly high damage on the opponent. **HOT Loader: Special loader designed by Pakk himself that utilizes a flamethrowers on each arm. It's flamethrowers have fairly high damage. **BUL Loader: A special loader that uses a very large shield for the purpose to defend and ram into enemies, like a real bull. Very high damage. **RAM Loader: Like a BUL Loader, it utilizes a large shield to ram into enemies, but has more higher speed than the BUL Loader. Very high damage. **ION Loader: A loader only for the purpose of generating shields. No damage. **POW Loader: A loader with a very large laser. Damage proves to be gruesome. **WAR Loader: Loaders with cannons on each side. Each cannon are potent, but take a somehow long to reload. They have gruesome damage. **Badass Loader (rare occasions): It is very rare to see them by themselves, but they usually are seen with the Super Bad Loader, a boss. They also have cannons on each side. Gruesome to fatal damage. **Royal Guard: Only seen in Rae-Kahn and Pakk's lairs. They are similar to the average GUN Loaders. They have normal damage. } * The Plucked Chicken weapon in the Rocket Launcher section is a reference to Colonel Sander's popular restaurant, KFC. * All of the game has relations to Borderlands 1 and 2. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images Category:Under Construction